Lean On Me
by dr.robbinstorres
Summary: ***Temporarily On Hold**** When Arizona receives life changing news, how will she and Callie cope? Will it put a strain on their relationship or bring them closer together?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, so I know I'm not done with Strength, but this has been in my head for months and I finally decided to put it down. I have the entire story finished, its about 15 chapters. I'll upload them quick if that's what everyone wants. I hope you enjoy. **

**I don't own Grey's, but if I did, there would have been no crash... *cough, Shonda...**

**Enjoy, review**

* * *

"Arizona… Arizona… ARIZONA," Callie called, slightly shaking Arizona awake.

Arizona slowly rose from the bed, her face paler then normal.

"Baby, are you okay?" Callie asked, noticing Arizona didn't look good.

Callie climbed up in bed next to her wife and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Yeah, I'm just tired," Arizona said sleepily.

"You've just slept 11 hours, how can you possibly be tired?" Callie joked.

Arizona just yawned and fell back against the pillow and curled up against her wife.

Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona and kissed her forehead.

"Can we lay here forever?" Arizona asked.

"I wish baby," Callie sighed.

The couple laid in bed till they heard little footsteps outside their door.

"Mommy, mama?" the little voice called.

"Come in Mija." Callie called.

The door opened and Sofia jumped up on the bed and curled up next to them.

"Good morning precious," Callie said kissing the little girl on her forehead.

Arizona gave her a kiss too and sat up on the bed and threw her legs over the side.

"I'll go get some coffee." Arizona said standing up, only to be hit with a wave of dizziness.

She grabbed onto the night stand and closed her eyes.

"Arizona?" Callie questioned.

"Whoa, just got a little dizzy."

Callie climbed out of bed and over to her wife.

She grabbed Arizona by the shoulders and sat her back down on the bed.

"Better?" Callie asked, her thumb rubbing against Arizona's chin.

"Better." Arizona sighed. "I just stood up too quickly."

"Is mommy okay?" Sofia asked.

"Mommy is fine," Arizona said, pulling Sofia into her lap.

Callie could see by the look on Arizona's face that she was still feeling a little dizzy.

"I'm taking your blood pressure," Callie said matter-of-factly.

"Callie," Arizona groaned.

"Zona, don't argue with me." Callie warned softly, going into the bathroom to get the couple's med bag.

_The med bag has come in handy many of times._

_From little Sloan's birth, to Lexie's almost amputated finger, and Sofia's bumps and bruises in between._

Callie came back and took Arizona's blood pressure, which was somewhat difficult with Sofia in her arms.

"113/71," Callie said, taking the stethoscope from her ears and placed it and the cuff back in the bag.

"See, I'm fine. Now let's go make breakfast," Arizona said ,smiling.

"It's a little low," Callie said.

"It's fine Calliope," Arizona said back, in a hush voice.

Together, the three girls made their way to the kitchen to fix breakfast.

They sat down at the table and peacefully ate and read the paper while Sofia drew on the comics.

_Arizona loved her life._

_Years ago, this is not what she wanted._

_But she soon adjusted, and now she can't picture her life without Callie or Sofia._

Once Sofia was done eating, Callie sent her into her room to get dressed.

Nothing good ever came of Sofia getting dressed by herself.

_In the winter, she'd come out with a skirt and a tank top and in the summer she had on pants and a sweater._

_And in the in-between seasons, it only got worse._

_One time she tried to convince her mom's to let her wear her gymnastics leotard to kindergarten in January._

Arizona grabbed the empty mugs and plates and put them in the sink.

She began to wash them when she felt warm arms wrap around her waste.

Arizona turned into the contact and wrapped her arms around Callie's neck.

"Good morning," Callie whispered.

"Good morning," Arizona smiled.

Callie kissed her dimple and brought their lips together.

Their kisses were loving and passionate.

Callie picked up her wife and sat her on the counter.

"Sorry I freaked this morning," Callie said.

"Stop talking, keep kissing," Arizona said, bringing their lips back together.

As if he knew the perfect time to barge in, Mark walked in.

"On the counter… really?"

He questioned closing the door behind him.

"Mark," Callie said, shooting him daggers.

Arizona slid down from the counter and went to get Sofia.

"I sure have the best timing, don't I?" Mark grinned.

"Psh, we were just, washing… the dishes…" Callie said.

"…Right," Mark says, rolling his eyes.

"We were!" Callie said, throwing a grape laying in a leftover breakfast bowl at him.

"Looked more like you were washing the back of Arizona's throat," Mark said… realizing that he shouldn't have said that.

"YOU ARE DISGUSTING!" Callie yelled, lunging a handful of grapes at Mark.

Arizona cleared her throat, standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"DADDY!" Sofia yelled, running into his arms.

With Sofia's back turned, Arizona mouthed "REVENGE" to Mark.

After Mark and Sofia left, Arizona and Callie we're getting ready to go out.

Arizona sat on the bench at the end of their bed and was pulling on her rain boots.

Callie came and sat by her.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay? We can go shopping another day," Callie asked, placing her hand on Arizona's.

"I'm fine Callie, like I said, I just got up too fast, happens all the time. We can't go shopping another day, how often do we get the same day off?" Arizona said, standing up and grabbing her keys. "Now let's go lady." Arizona said.

Callie rolled her eyes and smiled, grabbing her jacket.

They spent the afternoon shopping and enjoying being indoors on the rainy Sunday in Seattle.

They finished up getting some vegetables from the market when Arizona spotted a drink stand.

"I'm going to stop and get a lemonade," Arizona said, pulling out her wallet.

"You just drank too large coffee's and a bottle of water? Where do you keep all that liquid?" Callie laughed.

Arizona got her drink and they headed home.

Mark brought Sofia home, while Callie and Arizona we're cutting up vegetables for soup on the counter.

"Good to know that counter actually get's used for things other then-" Mark began to say, until a piece of carrot hit him square in the face.

"MARK!" Callie yelled.

"ENOUGH WITH THE FLYING FRUITS AND VEGETABLES." Mark laughed.

Mark and Sofia played on the floor while the couple prepared the soup.

During dinner Callie noticed Arizona barley ate.

After a long conversation at dinner about an upcoming surgery, Callie and Arizona said goodbye to Mark.

Callie took Sofia to go get a bath while Arizona cleaned up from dinner.

When Callie and Sofia emerged from the bathroom, they found Arizona curled up in a blanket on the couch.

Callie sat Sofia on the floor with her toys and curled up with Arizona on the couch.

Hours later, the movie ended and Arizona asleep against Callie's shoulder.

"Arizona," Callie whispered, gently waking Arizona. "I'm going to put Sofia to bed."

"Okay," Arizona said sleepily.

"Go in the room, I'll be in a few minutes," Callie said.

Minutes later Callie entered the bedroom.

"Sofia fell asleep quick tonight," Callie said.

Arizona was standing at the dresser, removing her earrings.

"That's good," Arizona said, her voice lower and sluggish.

Callie climbed up into the bed, noticing her wife's sluggish behavior, but figured it was because she was tired.

"Damn it," Arizona hissed, dropping an earring.

Callie peaked over the top of her book.

Arizona bent down to pick up the earring.

Callie noticed her wants were shaking.

"Arizona?" Callie asked beginning to worry, placing the book on the nightstand and sitting up.

Arizona grabbed onto the dresser and fell forward, taking everything on the dresser with her onto the floor.

"ARIZONA!" Callie yelled, running to her wives side.

She tried to wake the unconscious blonde.

She grabbed her phone and called Mark.

Seconds later Mark ran into the apartment.

"What the hell happened?" He asked.

"I don't know, I-I-I think she passed out. Help me get her to the car." Callie said, her voice shaking.

Mark scooped Arizona up into his arms and carried her into the car, returning to wake Sofia.

Callie pulled out her phone.

"Dr. Hunt," The voice on the other line answered.

"Owen, it's Callie," Callie said, her voice frantic.

"Callie, what's wrong?" Hunt asked, receiving looks from the doctors around him in the hospital.

"Arizona passed out, I, I don't know what happened. I'm bringing her in," Callie said.

"Okay, I'll have a team ready. Callie are you okay to drive?" Owen asked.

"I'm fine," Callie said before Mark pulled the phone from her.

"Hunt it's Sloan, I'll drive her," Mark said.

While Mark was on the phone with Hunt, Callie grabbed Sofia and put her in the car.

Owen met Callie, Mark and Sofia at the door with a gurney.

They lifted Arizona up on it, everyone in the hospital questioning and wondering.

He admitted Arizona and they began doing tests.

Minutes later Arizona came too.

"Baby…" Callie said, running to her side.

"What happened?" Arizona asked, grabbing the oxygen tube that was in her nose, waking up from her unplanned sleep.

"You passed out. Mark is with Sofia, just rest. I'll be here when you wake." Callie said kissing Arizona's hand.

Arizona nodded slowly and let the darkness capture her again.

She woke the next morning to Callie's gentle voice.

"Arizona honey, wake up," Callie said.

Dr. Bailey was waiting in the room with a look on her face.

Arizona sat up straight, feeling a little light headed.

"Good morning Dr. Robbins, how are you feeling?" Bailey asked.

"Okay, I guess. What's going on?" Arizona questioned, noticing the look on both Bailey and Callie's face.

Callie sat on the edge of Arizona's bed and grabbed her hand.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news," Dr. Bailey said.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be up tomorrow! Stay tuned. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so I had this chapter finished, and believe me it was longer then 309 words. But the more I went over it the more I didn't like it. I know I promised a new chapter today, (well yesterday seeing as it's 12:15 here) but I didn't want to dissapoint and I didn't have time to fix it, so I took out what I didn't like and I'm currently rewritting it into the 3rd chapter, which will be extra long. Thanks for the favs/subs/and reviews. Means a lot! Hopefully you like my story, I've worked really hard on it.**

**And of course, I don't own Grey's, but some days I wished I did.**

* * *

"_I'm afraid I have some bad news," Dr. Bailey said._

Callie squeezed Arizona's hand.

"We did the full workup of tests and your glucose levels were off, so I ran a fasting plasma glucose test and it confirmed the glucose levels- you have type 1 diabetes," Bailey said.

"That can't be right. I watch what I eat, I watch my weight, I excerize. I'm a doctor for crying out loud… I think I would have known if I had diabetes," Arizona said.

"I understand you are upset Arizona, it's to be imagined," Bailey said.

"Miranda, quit talking to me like I'm a patient. Who did the tests, an intern? Redo them," Arizona said, in shock.

"Arizona," Callie said softly.

"No, it's okay Callie, I did the tests, I redid them 3 times. I'm sorry," Bailey said.

Arizona's eyes filled with sadness and a look of shock flashed across her face.

"Now I'm not going to give you the big talk since you already know if that's okay with you?" Bailey asked.

Arizona nodded.

"As you know, diabetes is not life threatening, it's life altering. I have all the faith in the world that you and Callie will adjust, not saying it won't be hard," Bailey said.

Callie rubbed Arizona's IV covered hand.

"An endocrinologist will be in shortly to speak with you," Bailey said as she walked towards the door.

"Bailey," Arizona said.

Bailey turned around.

"This stays between us, please," Arizona said, her voice a little softer then before.

"Of course," Bailey said as she walked out.

Arizona sat with a blank stare on her face.

Callie cupped Arizona's face with her hands.

"It's gonna be okay, we'll get through this," Callie said kissing Arizona's temple.

Arizona leaned into Callie's contact and nodded, a lonely tear streaming down her face.

_It's gonna be okay._

_We'll get through this. _

* * *

**A/N: Short and sweet and right to the point. No she will not die like Henry, rest in peace you hot slice. On a side note, what is Arizona going to do without Teddy? So sad... if Arizona lives (sadface)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks so much for liking my story, here is chapter 3 as promised! As you noticed, I don't write long chapters, but I update quickly! If you have any ideas or suggestions, or see anything I can approve please tell me, I love feedback.**

**I don't own Grey's... BUT THANK GOD SEASON 8 IS AVAILABLE ON NETFLIX!**

**Italics - memories or thoughts**

* * *

_It's going to be okay._

_We'll get through this. _

A week passed since Arizona was diagnosed with type 1 diabetes.

She had been given a weeks leave from the hospital and spent her days home with Sofia while Callie worked.

Arizona was adjusting to life with needles and insulin.

Sofia had many questions for her mommy, which Arizona tried to explain the best she could.

Callie and Arizona woke early one Saturday wrapped in each others arms.

"Morning," Callie said, kissing Arizona.

"Morning," Arizona said cuddling into Callie's side.

This whole thing has been pretty hard on Callie, though she wasn't the one who had to inject herself, count her calories or constantly check her blood sugar, she witnessed Arizona doing it, which hurt even more.

Callie is starting to get used to the whole process, and is becoming accustomed to Arizona's behaviors when her sugar is high and low.

One thing Callie was not getting used to was Arizona's mood swings.

She had always been used to an emotional Arizona, with the weeping and "authority issues."

But she wasn't used to a bitchy Arizona, who snapped often without warning.

_Callie woke to find the sun shining in their bedroom and her bed empty, but warm, meaning Arizona must have not been gone long._

_She heard the sink in the bathroom and leaned against the doorway, silently watching as Arizona was testing her glucose level._

_"How is your glucose level this morning?" Callie asked softly._

_"I thought you were sleeping," Arizona said._

_"I woke up and you weren't in bed. I wanted to see if how you are doing." _

_"It's fine." Arizona said, placing the test strip in the garbage and placing the meter back in the case._

_"You need to mark that in the book," Callie said._

_"I know, I'll do it.," Arizona said, growing annoyed._

_"We need to tell Mark, get him up to speed," Callie said._

_"It can wait," Arizona said._

_"We have to keep kits in multiple places, and make sure you always have one with you at the hospital," Callie said._

_"I know Callie, I heard the doctor- I'm not deaf," Arizona said._

_Callie sighed._

_"Did you tell your family?" Callie asked._

_"No," Arizona said pulling out a syringe._

_"Why not?" Callie asked._

_"I'll do it when I'm ready," Arizona said._

_"Okay," Callie said._

_"You know, this isn't a group activity Callie. It's my body, how I handle it is my business. I'd really appreciate some privacy right now," Arizona said, placing the syringe on the counter._

_"Okay, I'll be in the room," Callie said, placing a kiss on Arizona's forehead. _

_Arizona loaded the syringe with the amount of insulin she needed and took a deep breathe, looking in the mirror._

_She raised her shirt and stuck herself with the syringe, releasing a deep breathe._

_She placed the needle on the counter and wiped away a stray tear._

_As a doctor, she is used to sticking people 10-20 times a day, but you never get used to sticking yourself._

"We better get out of bed before little miss morning monster comes knocking on our door," Callie says.

Arizona headed into the bathroom, the first thing she does when she wakes up is she her glucose levels and administer her insulin.

She took out her kit from the bathroom cabinet and dropped it as a scream echoed through the house.

She ran to the origin of the scream to find a terrified Callie standing on a chair with a frying pan in her hand and Sofia kneeling on the ground.

"Mommy, look a mousey!" Sofia said, pushing her classes up her nose.

"Sofia, don't touch that," Arizona said scooping Sofia up and sitting her on the countertop.

_Callie and Arizona were truly blessed to have such an amazing, healthy daughter, despite the accident._

_Sofia's only problem was nothing a pair of glasses couldn't fix._

Arizona turned to Callie.

"A frying pan? Really?" Arizona said, grabbing the frying pan from Callie and offering her hand for Callie to step down from the chair.

Arizona grabbed a dust pan from under the sink and scooped up the mouse

"Sofia, mama is scared of a little dead mouse," Arizona said teasingly.

"I am not, baby, don't listen to her," Callie said.

Arizona pushed the dust pan towards Callie and Callie screamed again, nearly falling on her rump.

"Sleep with one eye open Robbins," Callie said.

"Robbins- Torres," Arizona said with a smile, placing a kiss on her wife's lips.

After the mouse was disposed off, Callie made breakfast for the girls while Arizona and Sofia played on the floor.

After breakfast, Callie kissed Arizona and Sofia goodbye and was off to the hospital for a surgery, promising to be home as soon as she is done, seeing it was her day off.

Hours later Callie finished scrubbing out from her surgery.

She grabbed a coffee from the cart and sat down with Mark.

She hates having to come in on her days off, but it was a pro bono case and it was important to the Chief.

Callie felt her phone buzzing in her pocket and pulled the phone out to see her beautiful wife's picture fill the screen.

"Hey baby, I know I said 5:15, and it's now 5:50, but I'm just grabbing a coffee and I'll be home quick," Callie said, figuring Arizona was wondering where she was.

"Callie," Arizona said, her voice off and sluggish.

"Arizona? What's wrong?" Callie asked, Mark looking at her with worry.

"I need- I need help," Arizona said.

Callie jumped out of her seat before Arizona could finish the sentence, her coffee left spilt over the table.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, have a lovely day**


	4. Chapter 4

_****_**A/N: WOAHH, two chapters in one night! Here you go.**

**I don't own Grey's la de daaa**

* * *

_Callie felt her phone buzzing in her pocket and pulled the iPhone out to see her beautiful wife's picture fill the screen._

"_Hey baby, I know I said 5:15, and it's now 5:50, but I'm just grabbing a coffee and I'll be home quick," Callie said, figuring Arizona was wondering where she was._

"_Callie," Arizona said, her voice off and sluggish._

"_Arizona? What's wrong?" Callie asked, Mark looking at her worried._

"_I need- I need help," Arizona said._

_Callie jumped out of her seat before Arizona could finish the sentence, her coffee left spilt over the table._

Callie rushed home, thanking God on the way there that the couple only lived 5 minutes from the hospital.

She ran up the stairs, ignoring her phone in her back pocket as it rang Mark's distinctive ring.

She opened the apartment door and called out for Arizona.

"Callie," Arizona called out.

Callie followed the direction of Arizona's voice into the bedroom.

Arizona was sitting on the floor against the bed.

She was barely conscious.

Callie knelt on the floor in front of her wife.

"Arizona, I'm here. I'm here baby, what do you need," Callie said, brushing Arizona's hair from her sweat covered face.

"Insulin," Arizona said, barely above a whisper.

Callie ran into the bathroom and grabbed Arizona's kit.

She filled a glass with water and rushed back into the bedroom.

She knelt back on the floor in front of Arizona, gently placing the cup to the blondes lip, tilting a little water in her mouth.

Callie took Arizona's level, her eyes growing wide when she read the number in front of her.

58

Callie filled the syringe with the right amount of insulin and pulled up Arizona's shirt, sticking her in the stomach gently, whispering gentle things to Arizona.

Callie leaned back against the bed and pulled Arizona into her lap and rested the blonde's head against her shoulder.

Minutes passed, but to Callie they felt like hours before Arizona was feeling better, she was still weak and lightheaded but found the strength to sit up away from Callie and lean back against the bed.

"Arizona, you didn't check your levels at all today," Callie said, worried, her voice loving and gentle.

"I don't know, I just forgot," Arizona said, her voiced laced with various emotions.

Sadness. Embarrassment. Guilt.

Callie reached over and wiped a tear away.

"Hey, it's okay. Your okay," Callie said, grabbing her wife's hand.

"I'm sorry," Arizona said, fresh tears falling.

"Arizona, you have nothing to be sorry for. Your still getting adjusted to this, so am I. It's okay, we're learning," Callie said.

"But I'm a doctor," Arizona said, through closed teeth, her voice angry.

Not at Callie, but herself.

"I shouldn't have been so stupid," Arizona said.

"Arizona Marie Robbins, you are far from stupid. You are the most brilliant, most compassionate, loving person I know, and I'm not just saying that because you're my wife," Callie said, kissing her lips.

Arizona wiped away the tears.

"I love you Arizona, through sickness and health," Callie said, pulling Arizona back into her arms, allowing the blonde a chance to cry.

_Through sickness and health._

* * *

**A/N: Truth is, I want true love**


End file.
